


They Will Be

by StarseekerJedi



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Ezra and Kanan are dead, F/M, Force Ghosts, Hera and Sabine are not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarseekerJedi/pseuds/StarseekerJedi
Summary: Sabine and Hera help each over cope after Kanan's and Ezra's end.





	They Will Be

Kanan was the one who went first...defending the crew...he was shot seven times before he finally went down. Ezra followed soon after killed by the Emperor that was trying to make him his apprentice.A wolf carried him back lightsaber wounds all over him. Sabine couldn't wrap her head around the fact they where really gone. They seemed so invincible...but now Kanan someone she loved as a father was...gone...and Ezra... Sabine couldn't finish that thought as she wiped some tears away from her eyes.

It's been a few days since they buried Ezra and Kanan but the pain still felt...fresh. The throbbing of her heart wouldn't go away even as she tried to keep her last promise to Ezra that she would keep on fighting but it seemed harder and harder to live up to her promise the longer he was gone.

"Need some company?" Sabine jumped lightly at the voice turning to see Hera who looked honestly horrible. Her wounds from her capture where tightly bond but she could still see some of the electrical burns and bruises. Her green skin seemed less vibrant and strangely her eyes too. Sabine shifted lightly before answering.

"Yeah...I could use some.."the mandolorian admitted resting her head agianst her knees as Hera sat down beside the mandolorian. The older woman was sitting on her knees like Sabine had seen Kanan and Ezra do so many times before when they where medaiting. She banished that thought fom her mind. It was hard to even think of them now. She decided to breack the silence after a few moments of awkward silence.

"You miss them too?" she asked timidly not looking up from her knees as Hera looked over.

"More than I can possibily express..." Hera said as Sabine felt tears burn at her eyes shaking her head in the hope that would atleast keep them from boiling other but it didn't work tears started to go down her cheeks.

"He said he loved me Hera...before he left...but I didn't have the guts to tell him I did too...I let him go without telling him..." Sabine sobbed quietly wiping the tears weith her arm. She wanted Ezra back...so badly but she knew that was impossible. Ezra was never coming home...and niether was Kanan. They where just gone and nothing not even the force was going to bring them back.

She barely noticed when Hera pulled her into a hug rubbing her back lightly. Hera, of course, knew what she was going through; Kanan was her lover and they could've have had a home...kids...but now any version of that future was gone in a blink of a eye. Sabine continued to cry softly as Hera tried her best to comfort the girl.

"I'm sure Ezra knows you loved him Sabine...I'm sure of it." the Twe'lik said.

Sabine shook not answering. She wanted to believe what Hera had said but it seemed impossible to wrap her head around

but despite everything she desperately hoped that what Hera said was true.

___

Far away; unseen where two figures one in -green and one in orange. "Ezra it's time to go..." the older of the two started as Ezra continued to stare at Hera and Sabine with electric blue eyes. "I know...but Kanan...will they be okay...?" the teenager said.

"They will be" Kanan said putting a hand on his apprentice's shoulder before both of them vanished into the force.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...this was a heavy piece...and it was written before I saw the finale...anyway...anyone else depressed after THAT episode? Cause I sure am


End file.
